


Claimed

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Hunted, Claimed, & Owned [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love/hate relationships, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Royalty, Supernatural Beings, Werewolf, sex slaves, unprotected sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Now after a year of reigning as the Queen of Darkness, Angel must destroy an enemy closing in on her...even when it's in the form of her dead master...but after being forcefully claimed by Kalem, who has taken over Kris's body and soul, Angel must find away to free the Vampyre that she fell in love with while avoiding Kalem's demeaning touch...even if she may lose the very Vampyre she's trying to save forever...





	1. Scorched

**_> >>One Year Later<<<_ **

The scarlet tattoos would glow every now and then. The gift of vision still lingering against my flesh. When I saw Kris within my last vision I feared him... But why did I fear him? I loved him... didn't I?

The words he spoke played within my thoughts... Perishment will be yours to hold... Without him I was both physically and emotionally doomed to perish alone.

My bed chambers opened as the arms of darkness flowed over me. I peered at the doorway to see the head of my ladies-in-waiting entering the chamber. Her name is Silk and she had long flowing black hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was my most beloved lady. She sadly reminded me of Nix.

She placed a huge white bowl filled with crimson rose petals and steaming hot water on the table next to my vanity. She bowed to me before she left me alone again.

I got up from my bed and walked up to the vanity sticking my hand slightly in to the hot water to test it's temperature. Pain scorched against my skin. Pain I felt in my darkening heart flowed through me... this was my future... and nothing could change it...


	2. Kalem

I sat on my bed as my ladies entered my room one after another. I could feel the touch of darkness rubbing against the nape of neck trying to calm me down. Tonight I had to summon Kalem. It was tradition in Pandora.

If Kalem gave me his blessings to rule as Queen of Darkness it was a gift. If he didn't my remaining soul would be taken by him in to the depths of his domain. The thought filled my heart and shook my core.

"The ceremony will begin when you are ready... my queen..." Silk finally spoke breaking the silence as she bowed to me gracefully. My other ladies-in-waiting stood behind her waiting for their orders after placing a bowl of crimson rose petals upon the vanity.

I stood up and motioned for Silk to come over to me. She did and I handed her my white gown. Two of my other ladies hurried over to me and lifted my nightgown from my body. I lift my arms as Silk placed the gown on me with help from two others.

Once it was on I peered at myself at my vanity's mirror. I sat down in front of it as a lady began brushing my long auburn locks. She then braided it in to a loose french braid flowing down the middle of my back.

When she was done she removed herself from me and stood with the rest of the girls. They lowered their heads refusing to look at me. Silk stood proudly in front of them waiting for my dismissal of them.

"Gomawo... you may leave..." I replied with the wave of my hand not even turning to face them. When they were gone I let the tears flow down my cheeks. I missed Kris so much that it hurts me to even breath. I tossed the bowl of crimson roses petals off the vanity as anger burned within me. Why'd he have to attack him? Why wasn't my words enough for him? How could he just leave me like this? Didn't he know how much I loved him?

I stood up from the vanity and left my chamber. I entered the throne room where my creatures lined the entire space. I cleared my throat before choosing to speak.

"Follow me outside..." I commanded the room as I left them puzzled. Summoning Kalem would be different for me because I am a female.

Once we were all outside I had my ladies make a circle around me. And the creatures made circles around them. Silk stepped out of the circle and handed me a black candle representing darkness. She lit it and then went back to her place with the rest of the girls.

I called the spirit of darkness to me in Saemlyn, the language of Pandora and the language of the dead as the sky cracked. I had learned it only for the purpose of the ceremony. Bits of the sun shone through them as Silk placed a blade against my freed hand's palm. She slid it against my palm I watched as blood trickled down from the wound turning black as it touched the ground soaking the dirt underneath my feet.

Then I cast darkness within it. A small rift cracked within the blood until it began to swirl breaking the dirt underneath it. The ground shifted and a portal opened deep within Pandora.

In a full blast everything went black. Pandora became almost like a dream in the past. I felt as hands held on to my waist wrapping me in someone's embrace. I couldn't catch my breath.

"Perishment will be yours to hold..." was all I heard before darkness covered me.

When I woke I was inside my chamber. My head was spinning and I was alone. A slight sting burned my hand. I lift my up wounded hand and peered at my palm. A stain of blood remained there.

"My queen... are you unwell?" Silk's voice filled my mind interrupting my thoughts. It was hard to look at her. I couldn't focus my mind.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked her as she knelt in front of me. She placed her hands on top of mine lacing our fingers.

"Kalem passed through the portal even though we couldn't see him... he had and he..." she started to explain but stopped suddenly. She slightly squeezed my hand.

"... and he what?" I continued to probed her for answers.

"He tried to take you with him..." she finished as darkness entered the chamber. I could feel as it tried to soothed me.

"So... I can't be the Queen of Darkness?" I inquired as calmly as I could muster myself to.

"Neh... my queen... that doesn't mean anything unless he doesn't show himself to you... if he does show himself to you... you will remain our ever fearless queen..." she replied trying to ease my spirits a little bit. I released my hand from hers making her stand up in front of me.

"Gomawo... for the encouragement... Silk... you may go..." I thanked her and then dismissed her from my presence. The Icy touch of darkness filled my aching heart. Something wasn't right. I could have sworn I felt Kris's arms around my waist.


	3. Fear

At night I sat in my bed trying to gather my thoughts. I had sent darkness away from me for the night. I needed to put my head on straight.

The vision that I had of Kris... although I could tell it wasn't really him filled my mind. I knew I had felt his presence. There was no denying it.

I laid back on the bed resting my head upon my pillow. I could hear how fast my heart was beating inside my chest because of the silence of the room. I closed my eyes for a mere second and was immediately dragged deep in to sleep.

A dream came to me like the sweetest of honey. I was sitting by a river bank playing with the warm waters humming a soft tune when a hand made contact with my shoulder. I wasn't wearing any white, black garments layered lightly over my skin.

Something inside me told me not to look up. But whoever it was refused to let that be. Fingers slid under my neck lifting my head by my chin. When I looked up fear ate away at me.

"You have every reason to fear me, luv..." his voice was like the darkest of sin. My entire body shivered under his gaze. My lips quivered for a chaste kiss... for his memory... but I held myself inside... or at least I tried to keep my heart from reacting before my brain had a chance to. He wore dark jeans and no shirt showing off his beautiful broad chest.

"I hate that I fear you..." I sighed as his fingers traced my slightly parted lips. I thought my heart would jump right out of my chest because of it.

"I know..." he whispered bending down closing in distance between our lips. His cool breath caresses them. It takes everything inside me not to just close in the remaining space and kiss him.

"Why are you doing this to me... Kalem?" I asked as he moved away from me. I hoped that he'd step away but he angrily grabs my wrists pulling me up from the ground. He pressed my body harshly in to his. Memories of our past hits my heart... the way his lips touched my skin... how our bodies moved perfectly with one another. Heat burned upon my cheeks just thinking about it.

"Don't you know who I am, luv?" he teased me as my entire body tensed against him. Between my legs shivered for his touch there. I wanted him and he knew it.

"Deh..." I whispered solemnly.

"Then say my name..." he hissed causing my breast to feel fill and my nipples to harden against his hard chest.

"You're not really him..." I timidly voiced. I couldn't take our close contact anymore. I had to have him and it scared me that I was still this attracted to him after all this time.

"He warned me about you..." he sighed inwardly.

"You've talked with him?" I asked puzzled by his words. I couldn't really believe it. He was still worried for me after all this time.

"Deh and I have his soul..." he answered me with ease.

"Bwoh!" I shouted at him angrily. I wanted to rip his face off and kiss it at the same... I was so confused... I didn't know what to do.

"If you want his soul back I suggest you give in to me." he demanded more than suggesting anything to me. I scoffed at him in turn.

"Never will I give in to you!" I cried. Tears welled within my eyes. I hated him or rather the monster that was inside of him.

"That's what you say now, luv... but what about later?" he added cruelly. He leaned his head down to mine and kissed my lips. For a second too long I gave in. I regretted it at first but when he pulled away I wanted his lips back upon mine again.

"Go to hell!" I growled back. It was going to be very hard to fight off his advances on me. He released me glancing at me like some kind of pervert.

"I've been there already... nice place by the way... when you give in to me I'll take you there sometime..." he teased me before disappearing. I woke up dripping in my own sweat. I would never give in to him... never... at least I hoped not...

It was becoming harder for me to sleep. My mind kept wondering when or if he'd try to get at me again. But nothing thankfully happened for now at least.

I got up from my bed stride to my vanity. I sat down at it and glance at my tired reflection. I needed rest. How could anyone depend on me when I was in this condition.

"May you need to visit the human world..." Silk suggest breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't noticed her entering my chamber at all.

"I think you're right Silk... I will take a trip to the human world it was my home after all..." I smiled at her kindly. Going home might help me rest instead of me staying in Pandora and moping about waiting for Kalem to come after me again.

"Do you need me to accompany you my queen?" she asked but I shook my head no. This was something that I needed to do on my own.

"Neh Silk... I want you to watch over Pandora until I return... I think I can trust you enough with that..." I told her as I stood up from the vanity. I walked back to my bed and started to remove my nightgown wrapping a towel quickly around me.

"You can my queen!" she replied as she bowed to me. I handed her my nightgown as two of my men entered the chamber with a hot steaming tub filled of water. They placed it in the center of the room. Rose petals floated within it as I walked over to it and removed the towel from my body. Then I climbed in as they left the room again.

"Good... now prepare my things... I'll be leaving tonight before the full moon..." I ordered her as I sunk deeper in to the hot water.

"Of course my queen..." she voiced as she bowed then left my chambers leaving me to myself.

My mind travel to when Kalem held me in his arms. I had been like oozy pudding now that I think about it. I wasn't going to let him get to me again. I had to get a fix on myself or I would give in the next he offered it on a silver platter.

When I was done washing I got dressed in the white dress Silk brought me. She gave me white backpack with a change of dress, food, and something to drink for my long journey home. I placed the bag on my back then put my sandles on my small feet.

We went outside together. The gray sky twisted wildly overhead. I opened up a portal within the gray sky with the wave of my hand. In a second or two I was gone from the world of Pandora within its spinning eye.


	4. Dream

The portal opened on the other end of the human world. I knew I was somewhere near Celestis' home. I walked on a path nearby until I saw the back of her home. Little Ali and her siblings were playing outside just as before when I first met them. Ali spots me and ran over to greet me.

"Angel you're back!" she shouted causing her siblings to glance in my direction. They waved at me before returning to their games.

"It's nice to see you too, Ali! Where's your mother?" I asked her while smiling.

"Inside waiting for you..." she sighed happily as I gently patted her forehead.

"Gomawo...  Ali..." I replied to her.

"Cheonmaneyo Angel!" she beamed before running off to go back to playing. I walked up to the front of the home and was about to knock on the door when it opened up to me.

"Enter Queen of Darkness..." Celestis' voice was calm. cool and collected. I couldn't tell if she angry with me for leaving here last year without telling her.

I entered her home and walked in to the kitchen where I knew she'd be. She was sitting at the kitchen table cutting up vegetables for her family's dinner. I paste a much as normal smile upon my face as I could. She looked up at me. Her eyes were telling me nothing as she does so.

"Sit..." was all she said and I being afraid of losing our friendship did as she ordered me to do. She surprisingly handed me a raw carrot and gave me a knife to cut it with. I removed my backpack and started to cut the carrot as she had.

"Celestis..." I called her name nervously.

"Deh dear?" she answered me in a question like manner. I continued cutting carrots with her.

"Mianhaeyo... for... my disappearing act... I knew it was wrong not to tell you... and..." I started but she cut me off by finishing what I was saying.

"That you worried me half to death... Things happen for a reason my rose..." she smiled at me and the heaviness in my heart lifted a little.

"I know but I'm still very sorry for worrying you!" she retorted placing the cut up carrots in the bowl with the others like she'd done.

"Go rest in your old room... dinner will be ready by seven..." she said dismissing me. I stood up as sleep crawled within me. I could feel darkness caressing me as well.

"Gomawo... again for everything..." I thanked her again before doing as she had told me to. I entered my old room and crawled in to bed. I was happy to be home as sleep finally took me over.

I dreamed that was in a throne room I'd never seen before. It wasn't in my home in Pandora. I could feel that it wasn't. I was laying on the floor in front of it. My entire body was in pain so I couldn't do anything about it.

When I looked around me I saw someone's outline on the throne. It was a female. As my vision cleared I could see that it was Silk. She was laughing at me as Kalem stepped from the shadows behind her.

"Here she is my lord... as you commanded... Now can I be the queen as you promised me..." Silk's once sweet voice cackled with hate as she glanced in my direction. I felt so betrayed. I thought that she could be trusted but I was wrong... way wrong...

"You know what your problem is Silk?" he started gazing at me like a pervert again.

"My problem is that I'm not the queen as you promised me I would be!" she hissed angrily at him. I watched as he wrapped his right hand around her neck choking her as he lifted her up from the throne she didn't belong on. She was clawing at his hand gasping for the air I knew she didn't deserve.

"I command you. You do not command me!" he growled in return. He released her and she fell to the ground in front of him trying to catch her breath. Just looking at her now made me sick.

"Why are you shaking, luv? You should know no one is to be trusted. I mean he even lied to you but you still chose to love him above that. Why is that, luv?" he teased me or more like mocked me.

"I hate you... I hate you..." was all I could say as pain and heat mixed within my body. He was right he had lied to me and I still loved him.

"You may hate me all you want but your body desires me." he stated as he walked to me lifting me up from the floor. My body pressed against his.

"My body desires him... never you..." I sneered back as he chuckled at me.

"But you will have me, luv. I'll make sure of it." he huskily stated causing my body to shiver because of it. I hated that he was using his effect on me so he could get to me.

"I want to see you try!" I snarled at him. I was stuck in his embrace and my body was in too much pain to escape him.

"Gladly!" he exclaimed as his lips smashed against mine. I had to force myself to wake up. When I did I was sweating and my lips felt wet from his kiss. My heart was beating fast.

I couldn't tell if that was just happening or a vision of what was to come. But I had a feeling that I couldn't return back in to Pandora just yet.


	5. Visitor

Morning sunlight entered the bedroom window. I could hear laughter outside the door. I got up from the bed and head to door. I opened and head to the kitchen. When I entered it I am surprised to Suho sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast with Celestis and her family.

"Ahh... you're finally awake..." Celestis voiced almost making me jump out of my skin. I hated when she did that to me.

"Morning everyone..." I said as I paste a smile over my lips.

"It's nice to see you again as well... Queen of Darkness..." Suho's voice cuts in to me deep. He probably was still mad at me for throwing him home through a portal.

"Hello there too... Werewolf..." I hissed back as he frowned at me. I wanted to take him in to the room and do things just to get Kalem's touch out of my mind.

"Please not in front of the children." Celestis ordered as if she knew what I was thinking. The children continued to eat their breakfast ignoring us completely.

"I apologize for our rude behavior Seaven." Suho replied to her statement before I could smirking knowingly at me.

"What are you doing here Suho?" I asked scoffing at him.

"I felt the return of your presence and I was in the area. It led me straight to you last night." he sighed peering at me like some kind of weirdo.

"You mean you stayed the night and didn't wake me to tell me you were here?" I huffed questioning him with raised eyebrows.

"He did not sleep inside dear..." Celetis answered instead of him explaining things to me a little.

"You didn't?" I asked him still a little puzzled.

"If I did let's just say things would've gotten out of hand if you know what I mean?" he smiled as I got what he was saying to me. The pervert made me blush as I covered my arms over my chest.

"How long are you staying here, Wolf?" I inquired kindly.

"I'm leaving right now and so are you... my queen..." he stated as if it was nothing.

"And you who says?" I questioned him.

"I say." he stated back. He stood up and walked up to me. I had no clue of what he was going to do.

"I'm not going anyw-" I shouted at him before he picked me up and place me over his shoulder. I could see as Celestis placed my bag in his hand. I frowned as he walked us up to the front door and opened it.

Suho took me to his home where he immediately took me to his bedroom. He tossed me on top of his bed removing my dress from my body. I laid back as he sucked on my skin. I needed release even if it still felt wrong to be with him. My desires refused to stop this from being.

His lips covered my own. He bit down on my bottom lips coaxing me to slightly open my mouth for his tongue to enter my wet cave. He finally parted our lips to suck on the nipples of my breast as his finger slid into my wet core. 

I arched my back as his finger slid inside me slowly pulling out then sliding back into home. I bucked my hips as he slid it in and out fast and hard not really letting my body release itself. I had to hold on to the bed sheets to keep myself from moving underneath him.

I was ready for him when he moved in between my legs wrapping them securely around his waist pressing his maleness against my core. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he entered my womanhood.

He started harshly thrusting. He thrust faster and faster until he climaxed inside deep of me and I soon followed behind him. H laid down next to me pulling me in to his arms as I fell in to deep sleep.

When I woke he was nowhere to be found. And did not have a dream of Kalem which was a relief. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle him for much longer on my own. Darkness lingered against my flesh trying to sooth my soul. For some reason darkness loved to sooth me when I was at my worse.

I wrapped the covers around my naked body and removed myself from the bed. I walked up the room window. I peered up at the sky. It was dark and no stars graced it. In my heart of hearts I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

"Here put this on after you wash." Suho said from behind me. I hadn't noticed him entering the room at all which really scared me.

"Suho... I don't feel good..." I whispered as I stared down at my feet.

"What's wrong? Are you getting sick?" he asked me worriedly as he touch a hand to my forehead.

"It's nothing of the sort Wolf. I just got this strange sensation inside of me... that's all..." I half lied and half told the truth to him. I didn't want to him worry about something that had nothing to do with him.

"Well wash up and I'll bring you something to eat to see that works." he offered kindly. I nodded my head back in agreement to end the conversation.

"Gomawo..." I sighed as he left me there alone. I washed up and placed the white dress on my body. Then I sat down on the bed and waited for him to return with food for me.


	6. Safety

I rest upon the bed as my thoughts take me away. I didn't know how I was going to save Kris and the betrayal from one of my most trusted servants still burns deep within my cold soul. I ran a hand through my tossled hair sighing in deep regret.

This was all my fault. I deserve everything that was coming my way. I let everyone down trying my best to protect them and now look what happens. I can't even return home because of a lying girl named Silk.

I sat up in the bed as Suho waltzed back in to the room. I stared at the floor as I grabbed my legs closer to me chest wrapping my arms around them protectively. From the corner of my eyes I could see him peering at me with worried eyes before he decided to speak.

"What's really bothering you, Angel?" he asked not really sure if I will tell him the truth or still keep everything inside myself like I always do.

"Like I told him, I will tell you this only once, my name is not Angel- it is Im. Ha. Na." I hissed at myself as I glared a hole in to the floor with my angry eyes.

"Hana, no matter who you are or what you want to be- I will always be here for you. Tell me what is wrong- my shoulder is here for you cry on- just lean on my shoulder when you feel that you need to." Suho huffed on a hesitant sigh as he began responding to my rude attitude with his kindness.

I shocked myself as I found myself removing myself from my uncomfortable postition crawling over to him. He opened up his arms for me to slid in to his embrace and I did. I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me protectly. I never cried so hard like that in long time since I lost Kris to Darkness's hatred and jealousy.

Suho tried to his best to comfort me. He rubbed the back of my lulling me to sleep. I hadn't meant to cry to fall asleep but I was too tired and asshamed of myself to think otherwise. I felt lay me down before he positioned him next to me. He wrapped me back up in to the safety of his embrace and I wiggled closer him before the pull of sleep finally overtook me.

When I woke up Suho was nowhere to be found. I peered around the room with my tired eyes to find a clothes to change in to lying on top of the only dresser in the entire room. Instead of the usual dress others made me wear or I was used to, he gave me a white tank-top for an undershirt for the white blouse I was too wear and a pair of white shorts with matching flats. Of course my underwear was white as well.

I used to think that white was only for the pure that was one of the reasons I seldom used to wear it. However after what I have been through that meaning of white had a different one for me- protection leading to safety. I got from the bed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed the clothes before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

After I washed I left the safety of the bedroom and met Suho in the kitchen. He had just finished cooking us breakfast since it was still so early in the morning. I sat down at the table made for a family of floor. I rested my elbows on top of it placing my head in bewteen my palms staring at the manly Suho bring everything he had cook to the table.

"Sit up right Hana. A lady- no I mean queen never puts her elbows on upon the table that people are going to be eating at." Suho he placed the food upon the table. I looked up at him as he glared at me.

"Mwoya, are you my teacher now?" I mused as I sat up right.

"Neh, just a really concerned servant. Now eat because after I are taking you to safety-" he awkwardly jested back and I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden side of cuteness.

"Safety?" I questioned him not sure of where this conversation was heading.

"Deh. But in our tongue it is called Seifti-" he tried to explain but I cut in.

"Saemlyn. We're going to a place where there are more creatures from Pandora- Neon michyeoss-eo?" I glared at him furrowing my brows at him. I was not mused with the sound of more creatures from Pandora surrounding with more danger. I already had Kalem on my tail alone. I did not need his secret army as well.

"Naega michingeoya. It's the only place where you will be 'hopefully' safe enough to go." he sighed to me ignoring what I had said.

"Well I hate to be the barrier of bad news and to break it to you harsh but Kalem can find me anywhere using the other creatures without them knowing- now that I think about it-" I hissed underneath my breath.

"Geogjeonghaji masibsio. With werewovles the laws of Pandora are different since my kind weren't technically created in Pandora." he explained everything to me a little bit farther. I was shocked to hear that bit of information. The laws of Pandora where different for werewovles.

"Werewovles weren't created in Pandora? Wae? Etteohge? How is that even possible?" I piled him with question after question. I peered the food in front of my face in worried shock. I wondered if it was different for me as well since I was not born in Pandora as well.

"It's a long boring story that doesn't matter right now. So hurry up with your breakfast we already have a long drive there." Suho's voice cut deep in to my mind. I peered back up at him.

"Suho..." I whispered underneath my breath for the second time this morning.

"Joon Myun... Kim Joon Myun..." he replied back to me with bated breath.

"Gomawo Kim Joon Myun. Gomawo for all that you are doing for me even if can get you killed. And I'm sorry for being a huge burden to you and to everyone else." I sighed as I finally picked up the fork in front of me.

"You don't have to be sorry for what you are... just eat and when your done meet me outside so we can go." he voiced to me before leaving me to the silence of the kitchen.

The darkness eats away at you until there is nothing left... nothing left of your mind... nothing left of your soul... nothing is left of you...

Why am I speaking this way you ask? I speak this way because that is what darkness does to me. Even though I can manipulate it I can never really control- more like own it. It more like owns me. I am slave to it's darkness and Kalem is trying to use that to his advantage. It isn't enough for him to take over my dead master's body he had to obtain his soul in anyway he could to make me give in to him.

Trust me I have literally consider it over a trillion times inside my mind but in the end Kris's voice warns me not to even think about it. I don't want to disappoint him or Nix for that matter. She would be most disappointed in me if ever I did give in to him.

Sucking on a breath I brushed my fingertips lightly against the glass window of the car we were driving in as I peered at the seemingly calm human realm. I brought back my attention to Suho as he leaned to change the radio station to one he better preferred. Deep down when I peered in to his brown eyes I knew that he was hurting inside just as much as I was.


End file.
